


Too Late

by KERTO



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Writing, Dark Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Fights, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Mentioned Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), No Romance, One Shot, Out of Character, Overthinking, Self-Doubt, The Final World (Kingdom Hearts), i had no idea what to title this, i havent played remind since it's release date so i may have some stuff incorrect, im not a writer, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KERTO/pseuds/KERTO
Summary: What if, when Sora went to save Kairi, instead of breaking her heart into pieces, Xehanort had other plans...?Angsty one-shot with OOC (probably) Sora, bad writing, and a small fight scene! :eye:
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> God its been a while! this has been an idea ive been wanting to turn into a comic (maybe i still will?) but for some unknown reason i decided to write this out. Im not even a writer! lmao this was so random but i really hope you like it! this was going to be a lot shorter, but it sort got longer????? idk uhhhfueywhfyudheyu this mght be ooc, so im sorry about that! i wasnt sure if i was even going to post this but my good friend read it and liked it so i thought maybe it would be a good idea to post, so thanks so so much bro!!you know who u r :flushed:
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading!!! <3<3

Sora slowly opened his eyes to the desolate Final World. He couldn't help but shudder. The eerie silence in the air, the uneasy feeling of being so close to death, and the seemingly unending sky and sea creeped him out _just_ a little (not that he minded the view though!). Sora quickly set those feelings aside and started to walk. He wasn't going to find _her_ if he just stood doing nothing. He told everyone he was going to bring her back, and he was going to no matter what. Sora didn’t know where he was going, but it’s a start.

'She could be anywhere...' He thought as he walked. 'Is she even here? …’ He was told this wasn't his fault, but he just watched her get kidnapped and even _killed_ right in front of his eyes! Ever since he began his adventure to find her, Sora couldn't stop thinking about all he could've done to stop it, how that scenario could've gone differently. 'It HAS to be my fault, I knew I wasn't strong enough, I should've trained more.’ Sora started to walk faster, more of his thoughts coming at him. ‘She must hate me, I’m the reason she’s gone. She has to blame me… I--’

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a drop of water fall from his face. 'Huh...?' Sora thought as he brought his hand up. 'Oh… I'm crying…' He hadn’t... really had a proper moment to cry in a while… Sure, when the Demon Tide wiped all his friends out, he cried. He cried hard. But he didn’t really _properly_ get to cry. ‘Not before I was wiped away…. Like Riku, and Donald and Goofy,,, Everyone…. _Her.’_

Sora thought about letting it all just come out, but he had to keep moving forward. I won’t get anywhere...if I just stand here.’ He sniffled as he thought to himself. ‘Remember what Donald and Goofy said… No frowny or sad faces… No sad…’ Sora shook his head and quickly wiped away his tears as he started to run.

* * *

It’s like he’s been walking forever. Everywhere he looks, it's just the same scenery. His feet were starting to tire out and there was still no sign of her. He was slowly starting to lose hope, but he would keep moving. He started to walk, but something… Felt weird. Like……

Someone is watching him. 

He turns around to see a short figure in the organization’s coat. ‘There are still remnants left?’ Sora thought. He started to walk towards the mysterious person, ready to ask who they were, when they turned around first. Sora stopped in his tracks as he eyed the person up and down. Whoever this was didn’t seem that strong, but he stayed on his guard. 

“Who are you? Don’t tell me you’re one of Xehanort’s clones.” Sora asked them. They seem to have perked up at the mention of Xehanort’s name. ‘That confirms that... I think.’ Sora thought as he walked just a little closer. Now that he got a better look, the figure looked… Feminine? “If you are, Xehanort’s gone. You don’t have to worry about following his orders again.” They didn’t respond, and just turned around again. Sora sighed. ‘Whatever, I have to keep searching.’ 

Just as Sora was about to turn around, the figured moved. He paused and watched them carefully. They lifted their hands to their hood, and slowly brought it down. Sora’s breath was caught in his throat, and his eyes widened. 

_‘That’s…’_ Sora gulped. _‘That has to be…_ **_Her_ ** _…’_

Sora took a step closer. “... **_Kairi_** _…?_ _Is that you?”_

Kairi’s head turned a little, and while a little difficult, Sora could make out a few of her features. He smiled.

‘It’s her… It’s definitely her! I finally found her!’ He thought as he started walking towards her.

“Kairi, it’s really you! I thought...I thought we had lost you... _I was so worried…_ Everyone else is worried about you too!” He went to grab her hand. “Come on! Let’s find a way out of here, so we can go--” Before his hand could reach, she turned her head around some more, and Sora froze in his tracks.

_Something.... Something felt weird..._ His eyes slowly travelled up to her face.

“... Kai...ri…?” Sora’s voice is quavering. His eyes look into hers, and he gasps.

_Pure yellow... Just like Xehanort’s._

He stumbles back. _‘No…. No way…. She…_ **_She can't be...’_ **His tears were coming back. He tumbles to the ground, head down as he tries to process what is happening.

Kairi(?) starts to giggle. She fully turns around again, and reaches out to summon her Keyblade. 

“Sora…” she calls out, voice sounding gentle, but full of venom. “Where have you been? Why didn’t you come sooner? Didn’t you say you’d protect me?” Sora doesn’t respond, but he looks up at her. Her once radiant red locks now cursed with those white streaks, eyes glowing that horrid yellow, and darkness he didn’t notice before infecting her arms and some other parts of her body. Sora shook his head.. 'She....She really is...' He was snapped out of his thoughts when she growled and blasted a Firaga spell at him. He immediately summoned his Keyblade out to block and jump away. 

“Kairi! This isn’t you, snap out if it!” Sora yelled as he dodged another spell she shot at him. She scoffed and kept trying to attack him with magic. He barely missed the Blizzaga and tripped. Kairi saw that as an opening and charged at him. Sora brought his Keyblade up in time for a block and _jeez Kairi was a lot stronger than before!_ He struggled to push her back, not wanting to hurt her. He doesn’t even want to fight her and isn’t trying to, but with how things are going, he may just have to. Sora’s knee is threatening to give out, and she laughed. 

“What’s wrong, Sora? You’re not even trying to fight me!” Kairi taunted him, pushing against him harder. The brunette’s knee finally gave out and before Kairi could get an attack on him, he quickly air dodged away and landed a safe distance away to catch his breath. Sora’s tears really started to flow now, and they wouldn’t stop. ‘This isn’t her. Xehanort must’ve done something to her… I have to get her out of this state.’ He thought as he tried to get himself together. ‘Deep breaths Sora, deep breaths.’ Kairi, however, caught up and started shooting more magic at him, which he dodged. He couldn’t keep this up. ‘Fighting... Might really be the only way to get her out of this state…’ He sighed, and took another deep breath. 

Sora wiped his tears away, and brought his Keyblade back up and into a fighting stance. He looked up at dashed at his friend.

_‘I’ll save you Kairi… Please, just endure it a little longer…’_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about kingdom hearts with me, my twitter is https://twitter.com/Kerto_00! i can sometimes be dry in convos, but my dms are always open! :) thanks again for reading!


End file.
